Onikortea
by kendalltheanimefan
Summary: Whats happens with a new people not realted to them finds another way into the fudeal era? New people needed as well view third chapter
1. The begging

I do not own the settings of Inuyasha but I DO own my girl and the rest belongs to my friends and crap I'm getting writers block oh well...now if your any thing like me you probably don't like oc's but this isn't an Oc this is the characters to the manga me and my sis are writing

----------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock was almost broken as a hand slammed into the damn annoying clock .

As the figure sat up having bed head black hair that was VERY long almost to there knees, two dark green orbs stared at nothing in particular. The girl swung her feet around until it touched the ground. Looking in the mirror she sighed . It wasn't that she wasn't pretty she was one of the most prettiest but that's not what she wanted she wanted to match her reputation as toughest in school. Yup Megumi Tamiko toughest in school but that didn't keep her fan boys away. She walked over to her dresser grabbing her clothes running into the shower for about 5 minutes then got dressed into her school uniform which was a red skirt and white shirt with a red bow in the middle. she tied her long hair in a ponytail. The 16 year old when down stairs.

_Else where_

Another young girl awoke with her usual music alarm clock. She walked into her personal bathroom after shutting off her alarm clock she looked into the mirror looking at the reflection she saw was a very sad soft brown eyes with black hair Minochi Higaruashi (occ: I think that's kagomes last name I but don't care her character)one of the Hentai freaks of the twins (occ: you will know what I mean by twins later) she stumbled down stairs after getting dressed she made some toast as a young boy that looked alot like her came down. "Hey Hentai freak" he said grabbing one of the toasts and jam Minochi wasn't affected by her twin Naru's comment "Harry potter freak" she said reading her hentai . "Common Naru-potter freak we gotta pick up Megumi-Chan" she said grinning at the though of her sister like companion . he nodded and got the keys to his new bought care he was 17 as Minochi was cause duh there twins.

_Back to Megumi_

she sighed getting a chocolate chip muffin she devoured it hungrily as a beeping came from the outside she ran grabbing her back bag locking the door she didn't live with anyone since the age of 14 she had to live with her aunt before which she hated because her parents died at 6 of a fire.. she moved out right away as soon as she could and used her parents money which is alot of cash but she'd trade it back for her parents as Minochi and Naru would for theirs.

-----------------

Ill wait and see how u guys like it bed for now later


	2. Holy crap!

Ok I'm back if I have any readers ...

anyway I own only Megumi rest are my friends or Inuyasha's creator which I cannot remember but be going brain dead. Anyway R and R! AND THANKS TO MY READER WHO RESPONDED! thanks CubanSessy!

-----------------------------

**Honk Honk**

"Coming" Megumi said running to the parkway "hey" said Minochi waving in the back of the black convertible . She hopped in and they began to drive off.

_**time skip**_

Once they parked the car they had to walk some cause the parking lot was SO far away .

They began walking there usual way Naru was reading his Harry potter (lol) and Minochi stole the book

she laughed as she ran away from him and hit a pole . Megumi sighed "that's the 7th time this week klutz".

She laughed as Naru grabbed back the book and rolled his eyes some roars and screams of fan girls occurred

she groaned "Oh no him thinks to late to run?" a handsome boy of 18 with Grey eyes and black soft shiny hair came over to her "hello Megumi-Chan" he said smirking "Yup to late" she sighed "bug off Ryo" she said flipping him off. "now now that's no way to treat your future boyfriend" Megumi got many death glares. "Never gonna happen" she said walking away. "Megumi wait up!" said Minochi grinning "oh by the way where's your little brother?" she said looking around "Takano's friend's mother is gonna drive him and his friend to school " Minochi closed her eyes "it was real nice of her to allow a sleep over on a school day " she said smiling "yeah remind me to buy her some cookies" Minochi rolled her eyes Megumi never cooked much except for Takano when she had too. "Megumi,Megumi,Megumi lame cook are we?" said Naru

"Heh well whatever where gonna be late" said Megumi running to her locker after they reached the building.

_**after school**_

"I hate school" groaned Minochi "I second that" said Megumi "Ditto" Naru added turning the page of Harry Potter 3.They were in there back yard ,they had this like forest area back there owned by private property but that didn't mean they didn't explore it. "So watcha wanna do?" Naru said bored he read his book 13 times already . "I donno " said Megumi yawning. "Hey what's that?" Minochi said looking at a light coming through the forest "donno lets go see" Megumi said racing off "Megumi wai--- oh forget it" Naru said as he and Minochi followed her. "You gotta see this " said Megumi said holding a sheathed sword. "wow unsheathe it!" she said smiling. Megumi did as she was told the sword became bigger and turned red. The trios eyes widened "Holy crap it's magic!" Naru said , Megumi smirked looking at the sword It was red ,bulky, had a black jewel/diamond in the middle on the seethe it was engraved _Black stone viser _"cool" she said eyeing the sword .she looked at the tree she had found it on when she touched the tree it was like she fell through it "what the he----" she was cut off as she stumbled "Megumi?" she asked eyes widened "where are you" she touched the tree she too fell through it Naru quickly grabbed onto her but was pulled in as well. "Oof " Minochi said on her bottom Naru next to her, Megumi was standing there quietly "Megumi?" she said looking at the direction she was looking at "Holy shit" she said looking in front of her it was a huge path were her house had been and up ahead she could see villages like in the feudal days "Naru we aren't in Kyoto any more"

--------------

Hahaha took me long to right but I'm done! so they finally go to the feudal era they lived in Kyoto when Kagome lived in Tokyo which is north of Kyoto so I think they would be in the south...

anyway R and R

Megumi: or ill skin you

Minochi: -- Megumi...

Megumi: fine ill kick Naru

Naru: WHY ME?

Megumi: one I wouldn't hurt Minochi and two your annoying

Everyone but Megumi sweat drops

Me: R and R


	3. Yuerri the thief and character audtions!

Hey its me! Kenken the fabulous who doesn't own her fan fiction's scenery but the oc

-----------------------------

"um where are we?" asked Minochi "how the heck should I know I'm not god" Megumi snapped

"No your much dumber" smirked Naru before he was hit in the back of the head tumbling to the hills "AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE" he cursing in his mind. Minochi sweat dropped and said "should we help him?" she said Megumi sighed "I guess so" Minochi jumped on Megumi's back piggyback style

"What are you doing?" "I'm too slow carry me!" Minochi said clinging onto her sister (not in the perverted way --') "whatever" she said jumping down the hill and running towards Naru he spun into town and hit something he looked up to a house and collapsed Megumi ran and caught him sighing and his stupidity as Minochi looked up at a commotion. "THIEF, THIEF CATCH HIM!" some angry villagers a boy ran past and hid in the shadows of a cargo shipment lying there by Minochi he ignored her and signaled her to remain silent "Girl" the villagers saying staring oddly and her clothes "erm have you seen the thief" she shook her head as a no. the villagers carried on the man stiffened up "Thanks" he said standing up staring down at her she remained silent " well um Im Yureei"(Yuri)the man said smirking he hair black hair to his neck in a band and sliver eyes, quiet handsome looking about 20 "Minochi " she murmured "Minochi? Minochi! where are you" yelled her twin "Have to go bye!" she said waving running to her friend the figure disappeared

_**With da gang **_

"Minochi where were you? ahh doesn't matter here got some kimonos for us to blend in!" she said smiling "where'd you get em? " Minochi asked surprised "erm a gift" she said "you stole em didn't you? " "right on they didn't' even notice " she said taking two girls kimono and one boys (whatever u call em) she gave Minochi a nice Light purple kimono with matching obi (that right?) and everything with white flower design ,she quickly put it on as Megumi put on her black kimono bottoms (like Kikyo's or Inuyasha's) and a black Kimono top (like Inuyasha's) Naru had Kimono bottoms that where blue and a white kimono top "I also found a bow and arrow you took archery at summer camp didn't you? " "Oh yeah! I Aced that" Minochi said bragging "And a knife just in case" she said smiling "damn you got nice stuff" she said laughing "no matter where we are rich people are rich people" she said grinning "Naru I got you this" she said handing him a spear "erm thanks?" he said smiling "now that we blend in we should find out where we are" the crew nodded and set out

--------------

Hope you like it I really need side villains I got a main villain but I need his erm hench men/women send your ideas in if u wanna be one just fill out

Name:

Age:

Race:

History:

Family:  
Appearance:

Weapon:  
Abilities:  
Other facts:

Also other characters needed so try out for either one guarantied at least to be in one chapter or even a main villain or other character !


End file.
